neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Princess and Ratty - Sunday, Funday, GET OUTTA MAI HOUSE
It was another beautiful and sunny day at the park. Geisha Mintness was walking in her fabulous geisha attire and her lovely black sandels while having Mo on a leash. Princess was walking right next to her, giving the evil eye at everything around her, waiting for the rat to come. "BITCH MO! CAN'T YOUR TEN-YEAR OLD ASS WALK ANY FASTER THAN THIS?" Geisha Mintness yelled as she gave Mo a swift kick on his butt. "I'm movin...I'm movin...." Mo said irritatingly as he kept walking while Geisha Mintness continued to kick him. They then found a nice spot on the grass under a tree. Mo finally undid his leash and tried to walk off. "BITCH MO! DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE?" Mint yelled again, glaring at Mo. "Yes you did. Your mind speaks louder than your words, Minty," Mo said, winking. "BITCH GET BACK HERE AND PUT THAT LEASH ON," she continued. Mo sighed and put the leash back on himself. "Hmph!" Mint continued as she sat down and opened the picnic basket, revealing a nice, spicy buffalo chicken sandwich and a big piece of white chocolate raspberry cake with extra raspberries. "Yummmmy...." Princess was angry that she didn't get any food. She was hoping for some delicious salmon. Groaning a little, she decided to do her favorite hobby of hunting for rats. She suddenly saw Ratty crawling towards the picnic basket, looking for some delicious cheese and tea. She let out a furious meow and started giving chase to him. Ratty suddenly saw Princess charging towards her and slipped inside the picnic basket. Princess reached her paw into the picnic basket to find the rat, only to get bashed on the head repeatedly by a broomstick. "PRINCESS!!! BAD BAD BITCH PRINCESS!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FOOD!" Mint shouted. Princess plopped flat on her face while stars began spinning around her head. "Go eat your rats or whatever the hell felines eat!" Princess shot a glare at Mint, who was eating her lunch. She then got up and dusted herself off. Ratty then stuck his head out of the basket, blowing a raspberry at Princess before running away. Princess ran after him all throughout the park. Ratty then found a hiding place that Princess happened to run past. That place happened to be a fountain. Ratty pretended to be a fountain statue while Princess lurked around the fountain to investigate. She then noticed a statue that happened to be low on water, and shot a menacing glare at it and an evil smile. Ratty smiled sheepishly and gulped a little. He then ran away. Ratty then ran up a tall tree with Princess sprinting up it. The two were moving really fast. Pretty soon, they were moving towards the end of a branch. Before Princess could catch up with Ratty, Ratty found a hole within the branch and hid there. Princess glared at the hole and began shaking it furiously. She kept shaking it until the branch suddenly broke beneath her. She then looked down, gulped a little, and waved goodbye as she fell to the ground. Ratty had managed to escape the fall luckily by standing in a hole in the tree. He smiled above Princess and started laughing. Princess glared at him from below and gave a ferocious meow. She then found an ax laying on the ground and started chopping at it repeatedly. She then noticed that Ratty was a good distance away from the tree. Princess gave a stunned expression and hollered as the big tree began falling towards her. No matter how fast she could run, she was no match for the tree's falling speed. The tree bashed her on the head repeatedly like a hammer on a nail, sending her sinking to the ground. Princess continued to think up ways to get back at Ratty. She suddenly noticed a family having a barbecue nearby and began to hatch a plan in her mind. She snuck behind a bush to investigate. She noticed that the grill was off temporarily and that the family was sitting and eating their lunch quietly. On another table behind them, she noticed a big fork that happened to be on the table. She swiped the fork when the family wasn't looking and ran off. Ratty happened to be sitting someplace nearby, feasting on a delicious piece of swiss cheese. All of a sudden, a big fork was held close to his chest and Princess could be seen with a menacing grin on her face as she held the fork. Ratty giggled sheepishly and slinked away. Princess then began charging after Ratty once again. She had almost striked the fork at him when instead, she poked a short girl with black hair and a flannel very hard in her rear end. "YEEEEOWWWWWW!!!!!" she screamed as she jumped up in the air. All of a sudden, a tough-looking guy with jet black hair, a white shirt under a black leather jacket, and tight blue jeans stomped over and yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY LOVE?!" Princess grinned sheepishly as she set the fork down and tried to slip away. The tough guy then swiped the fork from the ground and poked at Princess, leading her to howl in pain and run off. As she was running off, Mo landed on the ground after flying through the air, rubbing his butt in pain as he glared back at Geisha Mintness from a distance. "DON'T TLAK BACK TO ME!" Mintness shouted. "Ohhhh, whatever! You're whatever! You're ALL whatever!" Mo groaned, walking off. All of a sudden, the tough guy could be standing in his way, tapping his foot on the ground and shooting a dreadful glare at Mo. "NOBODY IS WHATEVER HERE....ESPECIALLY NOT MY GIRL..." he growled. Mo smiled nervously and ran off while the tough guy began giving chase rapidly. The two ran off as the sun was setting, and Geisha Mintness and Ratty could be seen feasting on the raspberry cake while watching the scene. THE END Category:Blog posts